Watch Out Sasuke!
by Nao Shizuma
Summary: Watch out Sasuke! The fangirls are coming! Lead byyyyyyyyy...Kabuto? Make that fanboys then! Okayyy then, thank my plot bunnies for this.


**Watch Out Sasuke!**

STORY WARNINGS: Some shonen-ai, language, inappropriate references, and Sasuke bashing!

Watch out Sasuke! The fangirls are coming! Lead byyyyyyyyy...Kabuto? Okayyy then, thank my plot bunnies for this.

_Words in italic are thoughts._

_**Words in italic and bold are Kyuubi's thoughts.**_

--

"GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Lee bounded toward his mentor, his smile radiant as Gai-sensei struck his good guy pose before running to meet him, complete with the sunset-in-the-background-on-a-beach-no-jutsu. "OH GAI-SENSEI!" "OH LEE! MY STUNNING STUDENT!" Lee's eyes shone with unshed tears as he watched his teacher bear ever closer. He had been so worried!

--

Sasuke, who was watching this occur, could practically swear that this was all happening in slow-motion. As they seemed to get nearer to each other and time seemed to almost stop, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away before he could witness the stuff of nightmares._ Idiots._ The second Sasuke had moved, a cluster of barely concealed fan girls prowled into action, following Sasuke and giggling madly.

He groaned inwardly, keeping his cool composure. _Damn, not today too._ Sasuke, knowing they had been there the entire time, did not feel like putting up with them following him that day and rushed into an alley, creating a clone of himself in the process. Satisfied with his distraction, the real Sasuke set off over the rooftops while the clone sloped back onto the street.

--

Lee rushed into his sensei's arms, crying from joy, the tears finally falling. Gai had just returned from an exceptionally long mission and had not been able to say good bye to Lee. Lee, naturally, had worried over his teacher and had even gone as far as to go to a temple in the village and pray for his safe return.

Gai, only now having realized that Lee was not wearing his trademark green spandex suit, pulled away from the embrace and a look of confusion crossed his face. "LEE! WHERE HAS YOUR FOREST GREEN SUIT OF BLOSSOMING SPRINGTIME YOUTH GONE?" Gai boomed, his voice audible throughout the village.

--

Tsunade blinked a couple of times before putting down the bottle she was so thoroughly occupied with. She swore she had just heard Gai. "Shizune!" Shizune appeared at her side, springing from the confines of her office desk in the corner of the Hokage's office, some papers flying from a loose pile. "Yes, m'am?" Tsunade stood up behind her own desk and staggered, grabbing hold of her assistant's shoulder to steady herself. She burped drunkenly and swayed a bit before saying, "Shizune! Has Gai returned from his mission?" before grabbing her bottle again.

Shizune frowned and replied easily, as one having experience with dealing with the Hokage drunk. "Yes Tsunade-sama, that was definitely his voice just now. Should I go get him for you?" Tsunade took another swig of her sake, once again surprised at how strong it really was, and plopped back down into her chair, actually considering it.

_ Do I really want him in here screaming some shit about youth and springtime? That definitely won't help my hangover from last night. But, I could have some fun…making Gai nervous is just sooo entertaining._ _But yet again, I could have sworn that he was shouting that youth shit when I heard him._

Tsunade thought back to the last time she had had to listen to one of Gai's speeches. Not only was she sure she would not be able to hear properly for a while, she also thought that she would never, ever wear green. Or perhaps maybe go for some therapy. _I might actually need some therapy this time if he's in that sort of mood. Oh god, just the thought of it. _Tsunade shivered, instantly making up her mind.

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT HIM IN HERE LIKE THAT?!" Shizune stepped back, her calm cover instantly vanishing to reveal a very, very scared and nervous assistant. "No-o-o then, Tsunade-sama-a."Shizune stuttered before stepping away from the desk and once she felt she was far enough, running out of the office, wiping a sweat drop from her face. Tsunade cackled, watching her bumbling assistant flee the room. It was almost too easy. She took another swig of her sake before starting to doodle all over the paper s on her desk. Sometimes, doing paperwork was almost fun, just like being a Hokage. Almost.


End file.
